Christmas Time Copulation
by The Raccoon
Summary: Our favorite awkward couple have a little christmas sex when an unexpected visitor drops by... Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Christmas Time Copulation  
(Original title: _A Naughty Little Christmas_)**

Yet again, **another** pornographic LXH fanfiction by Imagineworks Studios

**AN: Happy Holidays my fellow readers, as a Christmas gift, I present you guys with a nice LXH lemon! **

**Enjoy. **

It was Christmas Eve, and Harold came into the house after shoveling the two feet of snow from the driveway.

"Brrrr, it's so cold outside!" Harold lamented.

"_At least I don't have to go out there again." _ Harold thought to himself as he took off his coat, boots and hat.

"_Oh, what I wouldn't give to caress here soft, sexy curves and grope here warm chocolate breasts… Oh how I would love to thrust into her luscious pussy and make her scream and moan… " _Harold perversely thought to himself as he smiled. Harold was interrupted from his mental fantasy when Leshawna made herself heard.

"Harold, you must be freezing from being outside in the cold!" the voluptuous woman said.

"Let me get you a cup of hot chocolate" Se said as she went into the chicken and prepared a cup for Harold. He sat there in the living room as he eyed the Christmas tree, which had a good amount of presents underneath it. The fire in the fireplace was crackling, making Harold a feel warm and fuzzy. Leshawna came back as she gave Harold the hot seaming cup of coco, with whipped cream, sprinkles and all that jazz.

"Thanks." Harold said as he drank from the mug. He had to get Leshawna in bed somehow, or he would go insane. After Harold finished, he walked up to Leshawna and passionately gave her a long hot kiss. Leshawna was taken by surprise. Then, Harold slid his hands underneath Leshawna's shirt, and fondled with the strap of her bra. The two lovers then tripped over their own feet and fell on the couch with Harold lying on top of the luscious Leshawna. To Harold's pleasant surprise, Leshawna go into the grove of things and took off her shirt and pants. Harold did the same as he striped himself of his shirt and pants. Leshawna stared into her husband's loving green eyes as Harold looked into hers. Then, Harold took off Leshawna's lingerie to get a view of her double D breasts. A bulge grew out of Harold's boxers and the sexual tension rose. and suckled on her nipples. The plus-sized woman moaned and groaned as Harold sucked harder and harder.

"Mmm, oh baby yes..." Leshawna purred as she was emerged in the pleasure of having her tits sucked. Soon, her crotch got all wet. Harold noticed this and became even more excited as the bulge in his pants got even bigger. His boxers were then too tight for him to handle and he took off his boxers. And there, in front of Leshawna's eyes, was a big, fat, erect, cock. Leshawna pinned Harold down and started sucking on Harold's dick. Leshawna thought Harold's man meat tasted good. She drank up his pre cum in delight.

"Oh, oh yeah!" Harold growled from the great pleasure he was receiving. Then Leshawna turned around, laid on her back, and spread her legs wide for Harold to enter. Luckily for Leshawna and Harold, Leshawna wasn't very tight therefore, she was big enough to compensate for Harold's much-larger-than-average cock. He put himself inside of her as Leshawna smiled an anticipation for the wild pleasure ahead of her. Harold gently thrusted in and out of Leshawna's body.

"Go faster baby." Lesahwna moaned as she embraced every moment of the sex. Harold then went faster as he grunted from the stimulation.

"Oh yeah, faster, harder!" Leshawna demanded. So Harold was humping her very hard and quickly as she continued to moan.

"Oh, god it feels so great!" Harold yelled.

"Fuck my pussy hard baby, Yeah!" Leshawna screamed.

"Oh lord, I'm gonna cum!" Harold warned Leshawna.

"But I'm not even close to climaxing!" She retorted. Harold had to find a way to make Leshawna climax. So, he rubbed her clitoris hard.

"Oh, oh, OOOOHH!" Leshawna moaned, as she was just about to climax.

"Oh, oh, OH, OH, **OH, **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Harold ejaculated into Leshawna's womb as he sighed in sexual satisfaction plopped down on Leshawna as their bodies tingled in the orgasmic after glow. All of a sudden, a fat man in a red suit came down the chimney...

"Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho, HO?!" Santa was shocked as he found two Leshawna and Harold completely nude, with Harold's dick half way in side of Leshawna.

"Uh... hi, Santa!" Harold said nervously. as he waved his hand. Santa put his hands on his hips.

"You two are now on the naughty list!" Santa said as the stormed up the chimney. Leshawna and Harold were speechless.

**THE END**

**The moral for this story: If you want presents, don't Let santa walk in on you.**


End file.
